


Never Thought I'd Be The One to Bring You Down

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x03, F/M, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Matt is determined to win Sylvie back after that night.9x03 speculation based off the promo.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	Never Thought I'd Be The One to Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> What an episode 9x02 was! It had me feeling all sorts of emotions. I can't wait to see how Matt is going to get his shit together and win Sylvie back. I have enjoyed reading all the fics so far based on that, and it has made me feel a little better 😅
> 
> I hope they don't drag this out for too many episodes, because I need to see happy Brettsey again! January 6th is already too far away, so I wrote a fic with a happy ending, and it was based on the promo for 9x03. I doubt we'll get a resolution to the Gabby storyline in 9x03, but a girl can dream.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 are at the scene of a car crash, where the driver lost control of the car because of a burst tyre. The car is now wrapped around a tree on the side of the road, and the driver is stuck inside pleading for help.

The truck members secure the car, and Matt climbs inside to help the victim get out. The victim is received by the medics and taken away, but just milliseconds after Matt gets out, the car goes up in flames. Matt ducks down and shields himself from the inferno, but one of the few glass shards flying out from the windshield cuts his cheek. The fire is immediately extinguished by Mouch, who helps Matt off the ground. 

Sylvie, who had been watching the whole thing, sighs in relief after getting confirmation that Matt is okay. She proceeds to treat the victim with Mackey, and once he is stable for transportation, Sylvie makes her way over to Matt.

"You okay?" Sylvie asks, placing her hand on the side of his face, and turning it to get a better look at the cut.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Matt replies, looking at her. She's standing awfully close to him, and he can feel her breath on his neck, he can smell her sweet perfume, and it causes his heart to race. All week Sylvie had kept her distance from Matt, after the way that night ended, and he had missed her so much.

"It looks superficial, but I'll clean it and patch it up now," Sylvie says, not taking her eyes off the wound.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it later," Matt says, waving his hand dismissively.

Sylvie raises an eyebrow at him, and he knows not to fight her about this, because she won't take no for answer.

"Fine," he concedes with a sigh, and walks over to the ambo with Sylvie.

As she finishes up the patching, Matt looks up at her. She doesn't maintain eye contact for more than a second at once. He remembers the way she was looking at him with fervour at Molly's, right before she left. Now all he sees is dejection in her eyes, and he's only got himself to blame. All he wants for her is to be happy, he never wanted to be the one to bring her down. Sylvie had every right to ask him that question, and he's beating himself up for not working through his issues sooner, so he could give her a definite answer. She took a chance with him, and opened up to him, but he screwed it all up. Inspite of all that, here she was, tending to his injury.

"Okay, you're all set," Sylvie says, with a small smile.

"Thanks, Sylvie," Matt says and she nods. She is too pure-hearted for this world, and he'd be an idiot if he ever let her go without a fight. He had given her space when she asked for it, but now he's determined to win her back. 

As Matt gets up, he asks her, "Can we talk, after we get back to the house?"

"You don't have to explain anything. I'm sorry that -," Sylvie starts to say, with a forced smile on her face.

Matt interrupts her immediately. He's not going to let her apologize for anything.

"Please, Sylvie?" he begs.

Sylvie swallows, and nods. "We'll drop the victim off at Med and meet you back at the house."

"Thank you," Matt says, grateful that she agreed, and walks back to the truck.

Back at 51, Sylvie finds Matt in his quarters, and knocks on his door.

He lets her in, and she closes the door behind her. Before he can start to speak, Sylvie goes first, smiling politely, "We can forget that night ever happened. You really don't have to explain." 

Matt is taken aback, he wasn't expecting that. "What if I don't want to forget it? We both want this, right?" he asks, remembering their conversation.

Sylvie says softly, "I don't know if what I want is what you want. Do you want to be with me, only because you can't be with Gabby right now?"

Matt can feel his chest constrict, as he hears the despair in her voice. He hates that he made her feel like he was just going to string her along. That's the last thing he wants. He has really gotten to know Sylvie better over the past couple of years, and he knows now that he loves her. He really needs to tell her that, and explain himself the best he can.

"Honestly, you caught me by surprise when you asked me about Gabby, because I hadn't talked to her or even thought about her in a long time. But, I'm glad you asked me, because you made me really think about what I want. You think I'm still in love with Gabby b-"

Sylvie cuts him off, "I mean she is the love of your life, Matt, I get it." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt shakes his head and continues, "No, we both loved eachother for a long time. That part is true, but it's all in the past. My feelings for you now, they're real, regardless of Gabby."

Sylvie doesn't look convinced. "There's 'no regardless of Gabby', that's the point. If you're still in love with her, then what's this thing between us? You can't be in love with two people at the same time. It's that simple."

"You're right," Matt replies, and Sylvie looks at him, a little surprised. So he continues, "I'm trying to tell you I'm not in love with her anymore. But I get why you think that. When she came back last year, I fell back into that rhythym of being with her, like a habit, and I've been scared to let it go, to let her go. But, if not letting go, means losing you, I'd let go in an instant. You deserve someone who is all in, and I can't do that if I'm still holding on to the past."

Sylvie furrows her brow, "Don't - don't do it for me. What you and Gabby had, it was one for the ages. I saw how much you two loved eachother, and I watched you two get married. I can understand if you're not ready to let that go."

Matt can't believe how selfless Sylvie is being, but he really wants to get through to her. "You also saw how my marriage fell apart. Even when we were married, we always had a space between us, and that only grew bigger when she left. We were just too different, and we couldn't make it work. In fact, she has asked me to go with her to Puerto Rico more than once, but there's a reason I never went. I had to accept that ultimately, she wasn't the one for me."

Sylvie looks at him sympathetically, knowing how much heartbreak that must have caused – Gabby had left her too. She steps forward like a reflex, to comfort him.

Matt smiles, "But with you, it's like I've never felt this close to anyone before. You really get me. You make me feel like I'm back in highschool again, like a lovesick teenager. You make me leap off moving firetrucks, you drive me crazy when you don't talk to me, and you make me go weak in the knees when you smile at me. You're the one I want to be with." He cocks his head to the side and gazes at her lovingly.

Sylvie melts at that, and closes the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him.

Matt gladly accepts it because it is exactly what he needed at the moment – a hug from Sylvie Brett. It had really taken a toll on him to really dig up the past, and sort through his emotional baggage, but he is happy that he worked it out.

"I've been so scared of getting hurt again, and that's why I had to ask you. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories, I'm sorry," Sylvie apologizes.

Matt hugs her tighter, and sighs. She really is the best person that he knows.

He kisses the top of her head, "No, I'm sorry that I hurt you, Sylvie."

"It's okay, really," Sylvie says, and leans back to look at him.

There's the look in her eyes that he's been missing. He feels relieved that he finally did something right, to make her feel okay again.

"Let's do this right. Let me take you out on a proper date?" Matt asks, with a hopeful expression.

"I already made the first move, but sure, I'd love to go on a date with you," Sylvie beams at him.

Matt laughs and presses a kiss to her lips. He knows he has to make up for what happened, and he's never going to take her for granted again. He's one lucky guy to have someone as special as Sylvie in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated 🙂


End file.
